


Vacation

by musamihi



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/musamihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Dorian have very different ideas of what a vacation entails.  An exercise in dialogue-only writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

"Klaus."

"Mm."

"Klaus. - Get up."

"... What time is it?"

"It's nine; and it's an absolutely beautiful day outsi -"

"I have been asleep for _two hours_."

"Well, that's not my fault. I'm not going to miss out on a romp through the woods just because you have a ridiculous job. Come along, now; I've got lunch packed, and there's coffee brewing. - Boiling. Whatever it is you do with your coffee."

"I am going back to sleep."

"Oh, was someone up past his bedtime? Some insufferable prig once told me that It's all a matter of discipline."

"Leave me the fuck alone."

"What's the bloody point of coming out here at all, if you're going to spend your time shut up in the bedroom? Are you listening to me? I know you're not asleep, you - god damn it, I made plans to go out and you are _not_ going to spoil them just because you got in late."

"Good. Wonderful. Tell me about it when you get back."

\+ + +

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead."

"I thought you wanted to go walking. Hiking. Whatever it was."

"It's no fun by myself. You've wasted the better part of the day, but if you're done moping around in bed, we can get in a late picnic and maybe linger out long enough to catch the sunset."

"No, thank you."

"You _can't_ still be tired, you've had six hours of sleep -"

"Even if I wasn't tired - you know I don't go in for that kind of shit. If you want someone to take long walks with, keep looking. Or do it by yourself. Don't waste my time with your romantic nonsense."

"You're in a mood."

"I do not have moods! I just don't give a damn about your sunsets. You have plenty of time for that stuff when I'm not around."

"Everyone likes sunsets -"

"So go talk to everyone about it."

"... I'm going out."

"Don't forget your picnic."

\+ + +

"Klaus."

"Hm. ... You're back. It's - who stays out walking til two in the morning?"

"I went into town. I brought you some leftovers."

"... Fine."

"There we are. Just roast chicken, nothing special - there are some lovely little simple places around, I think you'd like them. And the people here are so obliging."

"Uh huh. What does that mean, this late at night?"

"Just eat your chicken."

"What could you possibly find to do 'in town' in this backwater after sundown?"

"I don't see why you should care."

"Because your version of 'obliging' someone involves a risk of communicable disease, and I would really rather - where are you going?"

"You know, I spent the evening with a tedious, mindless little prat, and I had pretty well convinced myself that there was nothing to him beyond a pretty face by the end of the first course - but at least he didn't _try_ to make me feel like shit."

"I am not trying - what the hell is wrong with you, anyway? Why are you so damn touchy?"

"Why are you pretending you don't give a damn?"

"You know why I'm here, Eroica. Don't make it more than it is."

"It's awfully late, isn't it? I'm tired, I find. Goodnight, Klaus. Enjoy your dinner. The sofa pulls out, if I'm not mistaken; I'm miserable company when I've had a long night. It's these blasted heels, they do something to one's back, and I toss and turn just dreadfully."

\+ + +

"Hey. No, you don't need to get up - I have to get going."

"Oh, don't - my dear, stay another day."

"You know I can't. I have to get back to work."

"But it's so early - and I've hardly seen you at all, not a bit, really."

"I know. ... Next time will be better."

"Not if I don't see you - not if all we do is snipe and argue, trip over each other and go to bed furious -"

"God, Dorian, don't start -"

"- Not if I spend it wondering whether - You know why I'm here, don't you, Klaus?"

"... Ja. I know."


End file.
